


before the curtain rises

by better_times_are_coming



Series: lean on me [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Fluff, M/M, Non AU, Teasing, idolverse, jc being boyfriends, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/better_times_are_coming/pseuds/better_times_are_coming
Summary: Jeonghan always finds Seungcheol.(Alternatively: the Battle Trip broadcast is about to begin, Seungcheol is nervous and Jeonghan only wants to help).





	before the curtain rises

Jeonghan knew that an anxious Seungcheol was a _difficult-to-find_ Seungcheol. 

(Not a _hidden in plain sight_ Seungcheol, that was more like Mingyu). 

So when everyone started rounding up, for last checks up on make-up and microphones, Jeonghan just felt _wrong_. 

It was just an instinct. 

Years of them being thirteen, it had just come as a second nature. 

He knew when one of them was missing, _hell_ , he knew if one of them wasn’t feeling well, if they were worried or anxious. 

And the mood was contagious too, so Jeonghan willed himself to be aware of each member of the team. 

Checking up on them. 

Asking if everything was okay, if they needed help, if they needed to talk or maybe if they needed a hug. 

So right now, here in this familiar broadcast station, filled with staff, MCs, crew, Jeonghan just _knew_. 

He’d like to think he was wrong. 

But when he did a quick swept through the set, he realized that his suspicions were right. 

Seungcheol was nowhere to be seen. 

“Twenty minutes to start the broadcast,” He heard from one of the passing staffs. 

He looked around the room again, more thoroughly this time. 

It was filled with people, but he didn't care about quantity, he knew that he could recognize Seungcheol anywhere. 

He could pick any member from a crowd in a minute. 

(Soonyoung had called it his motherly instinct once, and he guessed he could be correct). 

Although at the same time, he thought that every member was just as aware as him. 

_And_ Seungcheol was almost never the missing member. 

(Leader couldn’t leave the team just like that). 

But today he wasn’t the leader, was he? 

They were two 95 liners and the _maknae_ of the trio, all members of Seventeen, participating on Battle Trip.

Just them. 

Not even a third part of the team. 

His eyes traveled around the set, just until they landed on something familiar. Manager-hyung and Wonwoo were checking the photo album Wonwoo would present at the end of the broadcast. 

As if sensing his stare, manager-hyung turned towards his direction and Jeonghan immediately played an awkward expression, mouthing _bathroom_. 

Manager pointed at his watch, but Jeonghan waved him off. 

_only a minute_

He had a leader (and more importantly, a boyfriend) to find. 

*

He navigated the rest of the set, confidently avoiding cameramen and stylists, and walking through the hallways, until it got more and more deserted. 

Of course Seungcheol would find a place like this. 

(He could have made it easier for him, being in _their_ own waiting room, but _no_ , of course he’d find someplace else). 

He opened a few random doors as he walked. 

Dressing rooms.

Bathrooms. 

Waiting rooms.

He suddenly stopped on his tracks when he thought he had heard _something_ inside one of the rooms to his right, and he looked at the door. 

There was no sign indicating if that room was being used right now. 

Might as well give it a try.

He reached out and turned the doorknob, it didn’t budge.

_There you are._

He took a deep breath, pressing his ear against the surface. 

Maybe it wasn’t Seungcheol, maybe it was a random member of the crew, but he still waited. 

He was a bit hopeful. 

“Cheol?” He called softly, wishing that he was right. 

That Seungcheol was the one inside. 

It was a long shot, but knowing Seungcheol… 

Knowing Seungcheol he wouldn’t _want to cause any trouble_ and he’d _deal with it on his own_.

Jeonghan disagreed with both of those things.

Which is why he had come to look for him. 

“Cheol, come on.” He pressed gently, hand playing with the doorknob. It didn’t budge, but maybe the act brought a sense of urgency, because they only had like fifteen minutes now. 

Jeonghan closed his eyes, the hallway was empty. 

And he knew that Seungcheol wasn’t carrying his phone, since they were almost ready to start filming, the manager had all of them. 

“Cheollie, open the-” 

His words died on his throat when the door suddenly opened, and Jeonghan was glad that he wasn’t leaning all his weight against him, otherwise he’d have fallen face first on the floor. 

Jeonghan was about to scold Seungcheol, but _something_ made him stop.

That something being Seungcheol’s silence.

His boyfriend was _a lot_ of things, but _quiet_ was not one of them. 

Even though he had opened the door, Seungcheol came back to his (apparent) original position, draping himself over the couch with a tiresome sigh. 

Jeonghan just observed for a moment. 

“You’ll mess your hair like that.” He tutted, signalling for him to get up. They had been in a similar waiting room just a few minutes ago, where they recorded the new _Inside Seventeen_. 

It was weird that he hadn’t chosen the waiting room that corresponded them and Jeonghan faintly wondered if he _didn’t_ want to be found. 

(Regardless, Jeonghan would find him, so he didn’t put much thought into it). 

Besides… Seungcheol _had_ opened the door, hadn’t he? 

Seungcheol rolled his eyes a little, but he did get up, only to lean back against the armrest, eyes avoiding Jeonghan’s. 

It felt weird, they had… been in a cheerful mood before, leaning against each other, eating together, having a laugh.

Now Seungcheol's mood was gloomy and Jeonghan couldn’t exactly pinpoint _why_. 

He was all dressed up already, and the recording would start soon. He needed to be quick. 

“Cheol-ah, I-”

“We were careful,” He said, _asked_ , looking down and Jeonghan frowned a little, not understanding the implications at first. 

Seungcheol’s fringe was messily covering his eyes and Jeonghan already knew that at least one stylist would scold him for it, so he leaned back against the door, locked it, and then approached Seungcheol, standing in front of his open legs. 

Then he gently reached out to fix his hair. 

“... weren’t we?” Seungcheol added, as an afterthought, and it just dawned on Jeonghan. 

_careful about us_

Jeonghan’s smile softened even more. 

“We were.” He assured him, reaching out to place his other hand on Seungcheol’s cheek. The touch was familiar, intimate, but Seungcheol’s expression still remained closed off. “Even if we weren’t, they’ll edit it out, you know that.” 

Silence hung in the room. 

And that was enough to prove to Jeonghan that apparently them being obvious wasn’t the reason (at least not the _only_ reason) for Seungcheol’s anxiousness. 

Yes, they had gotten a little tipsy... but most of that had been edited it out, and even while slightly drunk, they wouldn’t give themselves away.

(Just in case they _would_ though, Jeonghan had always refused to the idea of the two of them participating in a tipsy vlive). 

They had always been careful when cameras were around. 

And Jeonghan worried too. 

Although if he was being completely honest with myself, he worried more about them getting caught off camera. 

But… that wasn’t something he’d address today.

Today he had an anxious Seungcheol to take care of. 

And considering this wasn’t the first time he was dealing with him, he just waited, caressing his cheek with his left hand, and fixing his hair with the right one. 

He counted on his head, until he got to _93_ seconds, and then Seungcheol spoke. 

“I never do variety.” Seungcheol commented, in a small whisper. 

_Ah, that was it._

Jeonghan should have thought of that first. 

It _wasn’t_ an opportunity thing, Seungcheol had had _options_ over the years, he could do more if he wanted, but Jeonghan knew that the idea of doing this by himself, didn’t appeal Seungcheol at all. 

He joked that he wasn’t used to doing anything on his own and that he wasn’t _that_ funny, but Jeonghan knew that some of those jokes actually hid the truth.

Seungcheol _was_ nervous about this.

He was used to be a teamplayer, he didn’t like going solo. 

_What if I’m not good enough on my own?_ Seungcheol didn’t need to say it outloud for Jeonghan to figure it out. 

“We both know I’m not like Seungkwannie or Mingyu.” He added and Jeonghan pulled both of his hands away just to reach out for Seungcheol’s hands instead, caressing his skin with his thumbs.

“You’re right,” He said easily, and by Seungcheol’s horrified expression, he hadn’t been expecting that answer at all. Jeonghan rushed to reassure. “But you don’t need to be like them. Just be your own goofy self.” 

Relief washed over Seungcheol’s face for a second, but then he looked down, taking a deep steadying breath. 

Jeonghan suddenly worried about him _crying_. 

He couldn’t let that happen. 

“You might have not done this before, but I’ll know you’ll be good.” He said, using his kindest tone, knowing -hoping- it’d pierce through Seungcheol’s thick skull. 

_But_ if the sullen expression on his boyfriend’s face was anything to go by, it hadn’t.

 _Come on, Yoon Jeonghan, you can do better_. 

Seungcheol’s skin was warm against Jeonghan’s touch, and he resisted the urge to just lean in and kiss away his pout, he had a mission to accomplish first. 

“However,” He added, more cheerfully, choosing a different strategy. “If you do end up saying something weird, I’ll just have to intervene and save your ass, won’t I?” 

_That_ caused a reaction, Seungcheol immediately pouting even _more_ and shoving him away.

And that was _definitely_ more like him. 

“Shut up.” Seungcheol grumbled, looking a little sulky, but definitely not upset or anxious, and Jeonghan took it as a win. He was smiling (no gums yet), but he hoped to get there eventually. “As if I’d need for you to save me.” 

_Here he comes_. 

Competitive boyfriend. 

(Not that Jeonghan could point any fingers in that matter). 

“Do I need to remind you that Wonwoo-yah picked _me_? I don’t need anything from a person whose idea for a backpacking trip it’s to-” 

Jeonghan took a deep steadying breath. 

Oh no.

That was just- _no_.

Jeonghan kept the soft motion on Seungcheol’s hand, expression sugary sweet. 

“Well, yes.” Jeonghan interrupted, through gritted teeth. “I guess he has every right to choose between the itinerary he liked the most, this was a competition after all.” 

“Which was _mine_ , yes, so-” 

Then Jeonghan pursed his lips, _this child_. 

And to think he had come here with the only purpose of making him feel better about himself and- 

“... should have made a bet, because-” 

Enough. 

“ _Ow_.” Seungcheol whined, pulling back after Jeonghan slapped his ass with all the strength he could muster. “That was uncalled for, I-” 

Jeonghan placed a hand on Seungcheol’s nape and shut him up with a kiss. 

*

Warm, calm, intimate. 

Seungcheol’s lips were soft against his own, and even though Jeonghan wasn’t able to stop the blush on his cheeks and his knees going a little weak, he _had_ to pull away when Seungcheol cheekily nipped on his bottom lip. 

(Thing he _always_ did when he wanted to rile Jeonghan up). 

Sadly, they couldn’t go on and Jeonghan refused to let Seungcheol give him a hard on when they were about to start a broadcast in ten. 

_In ten_ , the voice inside his head repeated. 

Jeonghan pressed one last peck on Seungcheol’s lips and tugged on his hand. 

“Come on, we’ve got to go.” He insisted, when his boyfriend didn’t move. 

He wasn’t ready to leave, but he must have known they had to. 

They’d come looking for them any moment now. 

“Jeonghan-ah, if… if I do fuck up and-” 

Jeonghan immediately cut him off. 

Maybe later he’d have time to reassure him properly, when they were in their dorm, all alone, but now… now they needed to go back, look carefree, act youthful and playful. 

“You won’t.” Jeonghan assured him, squeezing his hand again. He was still standing between Seungcheol’s legs, so he took advantage of the position and leaned in, wrapping his arms around him and rubbing his back up and down. 

Seungcheol’s breathing halted. 

“If you’re nervous…” He continued, noticing how Seungcheol’s heart was beating overtime, his boyfriend’s arms tightening the hold they had against one another. “Just look at me, okay?” 

Seungcheol pulled him impossibly closer after that. 

He even nudged Jeonghan’s thighs with his ankles, so Jeonghan was literally trapped in Seungcheol’s embrace, cheek just above Seungcheol’s ear, chest to chest, heart to heart. 

The embrace they shared was just what Seungcheol needed. 

Jeonghan felt warm against him, solid, _familiar._

And when Jeonghan was just about to pull away, Seungcheol cradled his boyfriend’s head, and pressed a kiss on his temple. 

Jeonghan’s heart skipped a beat at the action, the tips of his ears going red by the sudden show of intimacy.

When his eyes met Seungcheol’s though, he was hit by the _fondest_ look on his boyfriend’s face, and he tried not to blush again.

“Thank you, baby.” He whispered, smiling (gums and all this time!). “Let’s go.” 

*

The waiting room Seungcheol had chosen was far enough from the set, so Jeonghan and Seungcheol were able to walk hand by hand, even if it were only for a short time. 

It felt good, nice.

And if Jeonghan had been anxious before too, it was all gone now. 

“Who do you think will win?” 

They both bowed when they saw someone from the staff passing by, but they didn’t let go. 

“We’ll win.” Jeonghan assured him, nudging his side playfully. “And… not like it’ll end up happening anyway, _but_ … if we do lose, I’ll buy you dinner.” 

Seungcheol rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics. 

Jeonghan almost never treated him, but Seungcheol didn’t mind. 

At the same time though… if he offered to treat him, it was because he was serious. 

Maybe they _could_ win. 

Seungcheol gave him a cheeky smile.

“What if we win?” 

“Then you’ll buy me dinner because I was right.” 

_He was getting dinner anyway, huh?_

“And I might even let it be a date.” Jeonghan offered, with a sly smile.

 _Ah, his boyfriend, the humblest creature on earth,_ Seungcheol thought, _what did he do to deserve him?_

“We’ve been dating for like two years.” Seungcheol deadpanned, suddenly stopping and pulling Jeonghan back into a brief embrace, just to stumble against his chest. 

Jeonghan resisted the urge to sigh, and just gave him a fond smile instead.

His boyfriend everyone: a clingy child. 

They started walking back into the set, and just when they were about to open the door and enter, Jeonghan turned to Seungcheol once more. 

He just... felt like saying this, and like Seungcheol needed to hear it too.

“I’ll be right by your side, okay?” 

He got the most shocked, endearing goofy smile on response, and it made his heart swell. 

This _idiot_ , he’d do anything for him. 

Seungcheol looked around quickly and before Jeonghan could figure out what was going on through his mind, he managed to sneak in a quick peck on Jeonghan’s lips, just one second before they opened the door. 

(Which Jeonghan totally smacked him on the chest for, but Seungcheol still thought it was worth the risk). 

* 

“Wonwoo-ssi, can you please stand in the middle?” Someone from the staff had asked as soon as they lined up. 

Jeonghan didn’t miss Seungcheol’s shoulders stiffening.

_damn_

That wasn’t what he had in mind at all. 

He did tell Seungcheol he’d be by his side… (figuratively and literally speaking). 

Jeonghan knew it was something he couldn’t possibly control, but still… 

He reached out, pretending to fix Seungcheol’s jacket and he gently squeezed his boyfriend’s hand, giving him a small smile afterwards.

The action went unnoticed by the everyone around them, the MCs, the other guests. 

Even Wonwoo. 

Jeonghan didn’t care about that, the message was for Seungcheol and Seungcheol only. 

_it’s okay_ , _I’m here_

The countdown for the filming started, but Seungcheol turned towards him and they shared one tiny moment of privacy.

Just the two of them, smiling to each other. 

Nothing could go wrong if they were together. 

And that was enough to ease all of Seungcheol’s worries. 

[In the end, they _did_ win, Seungcheol _did_ buy Jeonghan dinner, and they _definitely_ called it a date afterwards]

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this because I kept thinking about the first part of Battle trip, as they showed the other team and Seungcheol looked awkward/shy/nervous and I just wanted to write some idolverse boyfriends being soft with each other.  
> I have no excuse.  
> Thank you for reading! (Also WHAT ARE YOUR FAVE BATTLE TRIP MOMENTS?) 
> 
> My [twt](https://twitter.com/Wish_us_luck) and my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Wish_us_luck)


End file.
